1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passive restraint systems for automotive vehicles that have been devised to be deployed during a collision to cushion passengers to prevent or reduce the severity of possible injury. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved passenger air bag module cover attachment method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In air bag installations for protecting passengers in automotive vehicles, an air bag module comprised of a reaction canister holding a folded air bag and an inflation device is stored behind a section of a vehicle interior trim panel such as the instrument panel. The air bag is inflated to be deployed within the passenger compartment on the occurrence of a collision, and thus must enter the passenger compartment through an opening in the instrument panel. Typically, the opening is closed by a cover provided on the air bag module for enclosing the folded air bag within the reaction canister. Adverse effect on the interior finishing of the vehicle is avoided by providing a surface trim for the cover that matches that of the instrument panel surface so that there is no visible delineation of the opening prior to activation of the air bag module.
A problem that has long existed in such inflation passive restraint systems for use in automotive vehicles for restraining the movement of a passenger during a collision has been that of controlling the fit of the air bag module and making the cover thereof flush, that is, even or level, with the surface of the instrument panel. Methods employed in the prior art have included the insertion of shims behind and beneath the air bag module so that the rigidly attached cover could be manipulated into the proper flush position.
Thus, there has existed a need and a demand for a better solution to this problem. The present invention was devised to fill the technological gap that has existed in the art in this respect.